Destroyed Illusions
by AnGelOfDeAtH06
Summary: Harry is going to finally shape the world to his liking. Unfortunately happiness and sunshine isn't what he had in mind. Contains spoilers for Half Blood Prince. AU.Disclaimer: Does not belong to me...unfortunately.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her gorgeous characters to do with as I please. I am making no money of this…though reviews are nice!

Chapter One

Prologue

After the funeral was over Harry was allowed the chance to go back up to Dumbledore's office to sit and mourn the loss of his mentor in peace. McGonagall took him up. She looked at him and could see nothing alive in his eyes.

'He shouldn't have had to see so much pain and death in his short life. I am afraid of what this newest death will do to him.'

"Harry I will be back after the other students have left for the train. Miss Granger and the Weasley children are staying in Gryffindor Tower. Maybe you would like for me to send up Miss Weasley in a while?"

"No thank you Madam. We are no longer together and I do not wish to see her."

Professor McGonagall was surprised.

"As you wish Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor."

"I'll leave you now."

He just looked back at one of the paintings.

'Make any Gods listening, please help and make life come back into his eyes.' She prayed.

A god was listening, unfortunately for the world it was a god of destruction.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

When she was gone Harry began talking out loud to himself. Though not without putting secrecy spell on the portraits.

"I may not have liked the man, but that does not mean I wanted him dead yet. He was still useful. Now how am I supposed to destroy Voldemort? He was getting everything ready for me. Now I have to do it all on my own! My life was finally being made easy. He did his part and I did mine, then I was free to do whatever the hell I wanted to do. But no, he had to die and ruin it for me afterwards. They'll want me to marry Ginny or some other suitable girl. Hate to tell them, but I'm not marrying a girl. Not that I'm getting married either. His dying was the last straw. The Professor got a look at what my eyes are really like. I only got away with that look because that bastard is dead."

He kept roaming and ranting until he thought of something.

"I need to get out of here, and before she comes back I need to take this war into my own hands. Here's hoping they haven't shut down the floo to Spinners End yet."

He stepped up to the fire and tossed the powder in.

"Spinners End!" He shouted.

As soon as he got out of the fireplace two wands were trained upon his form.

"Mr. Potter, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I have a request, well a proposition for you."

"A proposition," he said disbelievingly.

'"What could you possibly ask of the man who killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"Sir, you are neither innocent nor guilty; only the fact that you did it, which is not important or part of the discussion at the moment. My bastard master is dead and I am free to do as I need and make the world as I want it."

Severus and Draco were surprised.

"What is to your liking Mr. Potter?"

He got a look of longing and ecstasy on his face. He looked up through his lashes, his eyes dead.

"Destruction sir, destruction and panic are how I want it. I will destroy Voldemort and anyone that stands in my way."

"But if you want destruction why not let Voldemort run his course?" Draco asked

"Because I feel destruction should be distributed amongst all, not just light or dark, muggle or magical. They will all pay for what they did to me all my life."

"Potter, I understand why you don't care about the wizarding world. They have been very fickle in their attentions towards you. But what has the muggle world done?"

"I was severely abused by my relatives, for as long as I can remember. Nothing was ever done about it."

"I'm guessing you want to rule?"

"Of course I do."

"I warn you, I don't bow down to anyone. I can't, I've served too many masters in my lifetime."

Draco nodded.

"Well we have something in common. I've been a slave since I could walk. If you two choose to join me however you'll be my personal advisers. My own inner circle, no one else will be able to join my inner circle. You'll have the ability to speak up to me, you can also argue if you think an idea is bad. Though when in front of others I need to be strong and in charge. No undermining me."

"Is you inner circle safer than Voldermort's?" Severus asked.

"You will never be put in unnecessary pain. Only time you will be hurt is if you undermine my authority. Or if you do something stupid like trying to hurt me or ruin my plans."

They nodded.

"Is that acceptable?"

They nodded again.

"What other benefits do we get?" Severus asked.

"You'll have control over the rest of my troops. Though my word over rides yours and is final. Though, if you don't try and over ride my authority I won't do it to you unless needed."

They nodded.

"You can do what you want. You'll have freedom; do things you're passionate about. Another benefit, you'll get to find out what makes the boy-who-lived tick."

That prospect intrigued them more than anything else he's said so far.

"I couldn't have my two advisors not know exactly who you're dealing with."

Something they noticed was that, even though his voice changed, his eyes remained dead and lifeless.

He looked up at them.

"Do you mind if I call you two by your first names? You can call me Harry when in private."

"You can do that." Severus said.

Draco nodded to show his acquiesce.

"Now let's sit. I do have some things I need to talk to you about."

Severus showed him to the couch so they could talk.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Dumbledore, I had tried to talk to you before he died but was unable to."

Severus started to look a little wary.

"I'm sorry for my grievance master." He said quietly

Harry looked amused.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Severus looked shocked.

"You are however going to be my slave for the next two months. The old bastard was useful to me."

Severus' eyes were guarded.

"Of course master."

"I already told you that you didn't have to call me master. Even in public, as long as you don't address me by my first name unless it's just us three or in a meeting you can call me Master Harry."

They agreed to his terms.

"Our goal is to defeat Voldemort. That does not mean I'm going to kill him. Just make him submit completely to me. I have no life inside me if you haven't noticed. "

Draco looked at him.

"You're right, there is a big difference. The main one is that he still has some emotions in him, his smiles still reach his eyes no matter how sadistic the smile."

"Yes, and that will be how I defeat him. When he feels all the torture and pain I put his body through, my body will finally feel alive."

Severus and Draco looked like they were beginning to understand the world's fallen hero.

"Harry, do you plan to gain some of Voldemort's followers?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it will help bring him down faster if his people are following me and not him."

"Harry what do you plan on doing after you wreak havoc?"

"I'm going to make the world into something I choose. One thing though, children are not to be harmed. We wouldn't want another kid like me or Voldemort would we."

They shook their heads.

"We're going to allow them to find a savior. Start training him or her to defeat me. That way it'll hurt even more when I crush them."

Severus and Draco noticed he was beginning to get hard from talking about the torture.

They looked at his crotch. He followed their line of site and smirked.

"Yes, I am as bad as Voldemort. It's the only thing left that makes me feel really alive anymore."

"Severus, as my slave for the next two months you will sleep in the same room as me. If I have need of you, you will do as I say immediately no matter the order. After those two months are up you will be free and none of the followers will know you're my slave."

"Yes, master."

"Also, just because you're my slave does not mean you have to call me master."

"Of course sir."

"Now, what do you think we should do first Harry?"

"I think that a little recruiting is in order. Then after we have some members I'll go public by killing the minister of magic."

"Sounds good Harry, you will be the one to kill Scrimegeour?"

"Of course I will. It will be very public. Maybe I can hold the Weasley bitch hostage and lure Scrimegeour out that way."

"What do you have against the Weasley girl?" Severus asked.

"I was manipulated into dating the little bitch. I was manipulated into having sex with her. She wanted a baby so I would have to marry her. But the bitch didn't have what it took to get me to cum. For one, she's female. For two she's so loose that it's like having sex with a black hole. I convinced her to have a three some with another guy. I ended up screwing him as he screwed her. She was pissed because I came in him and not her. I found it satisfying and amusing."

Draco and Severus were shocked into laughter.

"That was the funniest way to say that, and what made it better was you said it all with a straight face."

Harry cracked a small smile.

"Maybe we can keep the whore locked up. Some of the seventh year Slytherins would like her as a toy."

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I think that would work out well. We should see if there is anything or anyone else we can keep as toys."

Severus thought about it.

"I'm sure we can come up with something as well as someone for our recruits to play with."

"An incentive, something neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore thought of doing."

"You're going to win this war because you're doing things different than they did. You want to destroy the world and then re-shape it. Why wait for them to find a savior when that can still be your job? You can be the destructive one, but then come back and be their savior but to a different group of people. The ones who were prosecuted like those people classified as creatures."

Harry was thoughtful.

"That sounds good. The creatures have never done anything to me. Actually they're the only ones who have helped me without manipulation. Doing it that way will put people we want into power. Mind you I will be the ultimate power, with the two of you by my side."

They nodded in acceptance.

"It is getting very late and we need to go out tomorrow, recruiting people we know we can sway. We also will be shopping so disguises are necessary. So Severus show me where I can sleep."

He stood, "You can come this way."

"I will see you in the morning Draco." Harry said.

Draco bowed slightly to Harry and said goodnight to him and Severus before heading off to his own room.

Severus led harry to his own room.

"So how do you want to do this Sir?"

"Call me Harry, especially when we're in your bedroom."

He nodded.

"Come sit, we'll discuss this."

He sat on the bed and gestured for Severus to join him.

"I warn you. I'm not a nice person. While you are my slave I will not harm you when inside this room. Though if you are ok with it then we can both share this bed."

"I don't mind, but what else are you going to expect from me?" He said looking down at Harry's crotch noticing he was still hard.

"I'm not going to force you into sex. Sex would be painful, but enjoyable, but it would be up to you."

"I'll have to think about it. "

"Of course." He stood and changed his clothes. Once done he adjusted his clothes and laid down.

He lay down on his stomach and was asleep almost instantly.

Severus lay down on his side and watched Harry.

'I will definitely help him. Draco and I do enjoy the pain of others. I think this will be an ideal pairing. Sex is a possibility I know. I might take him up on that. "

With that last thought he fell into his own deep slumber.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry woke up first the next morning and decided to watch Severus for a little while. He knows last night that every time he called him Master that was a mocking tone to it. Anyone else would have been seriously hurt, but he couldn't go and alienate his inner circle just yet. Severus was asleep on his back looking comfortable even with the extra person in his bed, or perhaps it was because of that person.

He got a wicked look on his face. He leaned over and dragged his nails down Severus chest. He was awake almost instantly and grabbed Harry's wrist tight and had him flipped underneath him and wand pointed at his throat.

"Good morning Severus."

He froze and fully looked.

"Forgive me" he said simply and moved from on top of him.

Harry had smirk on his face.

"If I'd known you'd fight so prettily I might have done it sooner."

Harry was still stretched out on the bed, one arm bent up and under his head, and the other resting low on his stomach.

Severus swept a glance down his body and turned away.

"Do you need anything before I go shower?"

"No not at this time."

"Then if you'd like there is another shower right across the hall. I will be right though this door."

He pointed to a door connected to his room.

Harry nodded and walked off to go shower. Severus slipped under the hot spray of water and leaned back against the wall.

"I should have died this morning, and last night. Why didn't anyone see their boy-who-lived practically a sociopath? I'll have to teach Draco about what is going on so he doesn't accidentally do something stupid and get killed.

He realized he had been in there a while and continued to finish his shower. He walked back into his room to see Harry lying on his bed in clean boxer s writing on a note pad.

"You talk loud when you don't think anyone can hear you." He said without looking up.

"I didn't realize you were back in here."

"You were in the shower a while. Draco even came up to make sure I didn't kill you."

"So I'm guessing as he isn't lying bleeding and broken on my floor he went back downstairs?"

"No, he went back to bed. Decided it was too damn early to be up yet. Not a morning person is he?"

"No he isn't. If he doesn't have to awake before noon then he isn't. That's why he always caused so many fights in the morning and why he's so vicious then. I remember in your 5th year Pansy Parkinson almost died. He cursed her skin inside out and cast sectumsempra on her."

Harry had a look of amusement on his face. At the mention of the torture his eyes got a little livelier.

"Why did he do it?"

"He was asleep and she came into his room, he had his own, with no clothes on. He must've been hard from a dream or something but she moved his boxers and got on top of him. He woke up and cursed her, casting a scouring charm on himself and went back to sleep. Someone else heard her scream and fetched me immediately. "

He could see amusement on Harry's face.

"I got her from Draco's room and he woke up when I got there. He told me 'If you are going to traipse through my room to save her I will not hesitate to mutilate every single one of you. Take her and get out.'"

"He's fantastic. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to kill as easily."

"Don't worry about that. He actually enjoys killing."

"What about you, do you enjoy it?"

"Yes I do."

"You said I was almost, or could be considered something similar to a sociopath. What exactly is that?"

"Why don't we go back downstairs and I can explain it to the both of you."

Harry stood up and slipped his pants on.

"I'm going to have, to have someone take you shopping since obviously I and Draco can't go out right now."

Harry nodded in acceptance.

They found Draco lying on the couch asleep.

Harry walked up and pushed him off and sat down. Draco jumped and glared up at Harry from his spot on the floor. He got up and carefully sat down on the couch, curling up in the opposite corner.

"Was there something you needed?" Draco asked.

"Yes, this time there was."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Severus randomly does that to me."

"If you wouldn't sleep on the couch so much I wouldn't do it."

"I wouldn't fall asleep on the couch so much if people would just let me sleep in the morning."

"Draco, how did you make it through the mornings at school?" Harry asked.

"A lot of violence until I hit my third year, then I used a mixture of sex and violence. My house mates were happier because you weren't hurt as bad if it happened during sex."

He smirked.

"Everyone took one for the team, except Parkinson that is, that cunt."

"Yea Draco, now there is a reason we woke you up. I need to explain something I'm sure you don't understand, though it could partially apply to both of us as well. Just not in the extreme case that it does Harry."

"What would that be?"

"It's a psychological disorder called sociopath. It is something you're born as and it grows with time. You can appear normal, or even the perfect person until something makes you snap. You don't think anyone has feelings, and your happiness is more important than anything else. Basically you're the only one who can feel true happiness. Harry has the tendencies of being a sociopath, the only difference is that he still has the ability to others feelings, even if they just don't matter to him."

"I was warning you so you don't get on his wrong side and get killed."

"Don't worry he doesn't fit my victim criteria at all really. I'll kill outside of it, but I prefer not to."

"If you don't mind such a personal question, what is your victim preference?" Draco asked.

Severus looked in shock, maybe he did understand what was going on.

"I don't mind. You two should know anyway. It's not the look of someone, physical appearance, usually it's the personality. A weak minded person or someone who only follows others even at the risk to themselves or others important to them. That or people who are abusive to children."

"Like your relatives."

"Yes, a person who pretends and then spy on your friends, betrayal is also something I look for."

E got up and walked around Draco and slid his arms around his shoulders.

"You should feel lucky you used to be my ideal victim. All cute, pale and blue eyed. I actually took the time to hunt you when in school. You should feel special."

Draco seemed to understand how special it was for Harry to tell him this.

Draco looked interested in Harry as well.

Severus was calculating, 'Maybe sex between the three of us wouldn't be so bad. Draco has never been on the submissive end and I don't think Harry would be submissive at all. It would be interesting to have three dominants together.'

"Severus what are you planning up there in your head?"

"Nothing Draco."

"Would you tell us over dinner?" Harry gave him a challenging look.

"It seems to involve all three of us from the way you were looking and I for one am curious."

"Yes, fine, I'll tell you later. But for now you need to get some new clothes. Who could I call to take you? They need to appear neutral and not someone the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would be seen with. Slytherins are out, because I don't know any of the "neutral" families. Do you know of any Ravenclaw's we could use? Someone that has an idea of what high society would wear? He'll need clothes like that." He directed his thoughts at Draco.

"A Ravenclaw? Surely Lovegood is out, umm, Michael Corner is out, how about Terry Boot? He may not be pureblood but he's studied the traditions and clothing styles."

He looked at Harry.

"Is that acceptable to you? Or do I need to think of someone else?"

Harry thought.

"No, that should be ok. Send him a letter with Hedwig signed with my name to Floo in. Let me see the parchment before you send it off so I can put a secrecy spell on it that will transfer to his magical signature when he touches it."

They nodded. Severus penned the actual note to Terry and Harry signed it and sent the letter off.

"Now what to do before Terry responds." Severus said.

Draco opened his mouth to say something.

"Draco, don't even suggest sleep."

He pouted.

Draco was still aware of Harry's hands around his shoulders.

Harry slid is hands up his shoulders and into his hair, pulling sharply before letting go.

Draco's eyes glazed over slightly before going back to normal. Harry and Severus both noticed and smirked at each other.

Draco uncurled and said, "I'm going to read and write the letters that I need to", and quickly walked to his room.

Harry chuckled.

"So what are your plans Severus?"

"Nothing but sitting here at the moment."

"Maybe you could help me then?"

"With what?" He asked knowing this wasn't really a request.

"There are still some people from my life that I want to bring over. Even if only as prisoners if they won't join us. Albeit they'll be some of our pampered prisoners."

"Thinking of the Weasley family?"

Harry wrinkled his nose and shot him a disgusted look.

"They want a toy and a prize, of which I am neither. That and they're convinced I'm going to marry Ginny, that loose slut."

Severus couldn't help laughing.

"That's why she'll be a toy for your followers. I think she'll make a perfect slave girl. As will Granger possibly, as long as she doesn't talk."

"You're right. I'm sure there are some males we can keep as well."

"We'll work on that list later with Draco, for now who did you want to save?"

"Remus, he's my God Father and Tonks who he's fallen in love with since Sirius died. Those two for sure and Luna if she's willing, she would be an asset. She's very devious and a good thinker, when all is said and done she's loyal for a Ravenclaw and extremely smart."

As they were talking his owl returned.

Dear Harry,

Yea, I would love to come help you shop. I am home for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. Just send me a message through the fire and I'll come through.

Terry Boot

"He's still willing to do it, I wonder if they've realized that I'm missing yet."

Just then Draco walked back into the room.

"Not yet they haven't. They're probably scouring the castle to make sure you're not just "hiding and angsting"."

Harry laughed.

"Yea probably, in about two days they'll make an announcement saying to keep a look out for me. We'll have to obliviate everyone we see today, even if I'm in disguise."

Severus and Draco nodded. Harry walked over and stuck his head in the fire through the Floo and had Terry step through.

Harry had his mask up though the life in his eyes was considerably dimmed.

"Ok Harry, so you wanted help shopping."

"Yea, I'm going to put myself and Draco under heavy charms. You of course will be able to see who I am underneath as that would defeat the purpose otherwise."

He nodded in understanding.

"Are you adverse to the idea of going to Knockturn Alley?"

Terry gave a wary answer.

"It depends upon the nature of the visit."

"Are you Light, Dark, Neutral Light, or Neutral Dark?"

Terry was shocked into answering the abrupt question.

"Neutral Gray actually."

This had all three men interested.

"Mr. Boot why don't we go sit down and talk about this?"

He nodded, unsure being in the room with two dark and one supposedly light.

"To go shopping why do you need to know my views?"

"We like to know what we're dealing with and people keep answering unexpectedly." Severus said.

"Who besides me answered unexpectedly? I know your views and I thought I knew your allegiances."

"Our, mine and Severus' allegiances have changed recently."

"Mine is the same it's always been."

They knew just how it made t sound. He thinks Harry is within the light group and was becoming the new light leader.

"What exactly are your allegiances?"

""I'm Dark, but my leader is Harry."

Severus gave a similar answer.

"I'm Dark and I am the leader, I show allegiance to myself."

Terry was very shocked as to the new revelations.

"Even though my views are neutral will this harm me?"

"It shouldn't unless you end up fighting with the light group or just get in my way in general."

"That I can promise I will never do."

"Good, now that is out of the way, shopping awaits us."

He put on the glamour charms and they left for the Alley's.


End file.
